


in nothing but my feelings

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Series: mattex ficlets! [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Provocation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: They’re playing a game. Matt quite likes this game, though he would never admit it to Alex. She delights in making him furious by flirting with everyone and strutting around with her hips swaying side to side and making him salivate from across the room.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: mattex ficlets! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	in nothing but my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from Nothing But My Feelings by Little Mix 
> 
> blame sam and brin for saying that alex would be a bratty sub and putting this idea in my head

They’re playing a game. Matt quite likes this game, though he would never admit it to Alex. She delights in making him furious by flirting with everyone and strutting around with her hips swaying side to side and making him salivate from across the room. 

The game started last month. Alex was trying her best to make Matt jealous and it worked - she paid dearly for her cheek and disobedience when he took her back to his flat. Sometimes he can still see the very faint imprint of his hands on her arse, something that never fails to arouse him.

This is the third time she’s doing this, and clearly she’s pulling all the punches. Already he’s seen her touch a man’s arm, whisper in his ear and laugh that little enchanting laugh that puts everyone who hears it under her spell. The twinkle in her eye betrays the excitement she feels at what is sure to happen at the end of the night - and to be honest, he is tempted to withdraw and do nothing just to teach her a lesson. 

But he doesn’t have it in him to upset Alex like that. And really, he can’t contemplate tonight ending without fucking Alex really,  _ really _ hard. 

Her colourful dress makes her stand out against the backdrop of women in skimpy clothes. Compared to the rest, a lot of her is covered but Matt can’t seem to draw his attention away from the little things - things like the dip of her collarbone, the shape of her lips, her smooth jawline and the way her dress nips at her waist and flares at her hips. He especially likes that she’s showing her legs today, something she does far too rarely for him. 

She steps even closer to the man she’s talking to and leans in close, whispering something in his ear and hitting his chest with laughter at his response. She throws her head back and the lovely shape of her neck is exposed - Matt’s head fits perfectly in that space. Just last night, he had buried his face in her neck as he fucked her through a second orgasm, biting her skin roughly. 

The marks that blossomed from that were skilfully hidden with makeup, but it gave Matt utter satisfaction knowing exactly where they were. 

The man bares his teeth at Alex; Matt feels the faint urge to growl like a predator being threatened in his own territory. He pushes himself closer to her and his slimy fingers hold her waist - but she doesn’t push him away. 

She always pushes them away.

Instead her grin grows wider and her hand falls from his chest, trailing down his stomach and to his belt, flicking the buckle lightly as she takes another sip of her drink. Her eyes are wide and twinkling in excitement, her lips curving into a smug little smile as she bites her lip in a way that she  _ knows  _ drives Matt absolutely wild. 

Matt can feel actual anger coursing through him as she watches her. It had always been pretend before; a show of anger to satisfy her the way she wanted. But now, as she looks at that stranger with a look supposed to be reserved only for  _ him, _ he feels genuine rage and white hot jealousy clouding his head, his fingers clenched tightly around the glass he’s holding for show. 

He knows she’s doing it on purpose. He knows she’s provoking him to get the exact reaction that he’s giving but he can’t help it.  _ No one _ can touch her.  _ No one  _ can even so much as look at her with hunger in their eyes. He is the only one of them all who gets to fuck her night after night and they can all shove it. 

And  _ her. _

That seductive, bewitching temptress. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him. She wants him to spank her - to fuck her just hard enough to hurt. He will give it to her. 

Setting his jaw in a menacing scowl, he approaches both of them. Alex’s eyes light up naturally as she sees him approach as though she hasn’t seen him for weeks. It is something they need to be able to play this game - secrecy. 

“Darling! How are you?” she says, nothing but delightful and pleasant. She reaches up to kiss his cheek and his hands stray to her arse, simply resting his hand there. “You look wonderful. Matt, this is Trevor Gaye. He’s the producer for that Netflix show everyone’s been talking about.”

“Nice to meet you,” Trevor says, holding his hand out. Matt shakes a little harder than he normally does, though everything else about him is perfectly natural. “Alex was just telling me about how she was hoping to bump into you after not seeing you for so long.”

“Was she?” Matt asks, turning to look at Alex with a smile, but his eyes were dark and dangerous. “You said you were going to call me more often, Alex. Do I need to start spanking you so you can keep your promises?”

Trevor blinked. Alex stared at Matt for a few long moments before she started laughing, hitting his arm lightly. 

“I’m sorry darling,” she says. “I’ve been so busy, I haven’t been able to talk to anyone lately, really.” 

She turns to Trevor suddenly and offers him a charming smile. “Dear, could you fetch me a refill?”

Trevor, who seems too stunned by Matt’s forwardness, smiles uneasily and accepts Alex’s empty glass, excusing himself from the conversation. 

Matt turns to Alex. “I really should spank you,” he says idly, swirling his drink with a finger. “But you would like that far too much, wouldn’t you?”

He slides his finger into his mouth, licking the drink off and releasing it with a small  _ pop _ . Alex watches him hungrily, her own eyes darkening - the very first sign of weakness she’s shown all evening. 

“How should I punish you?” he asks softly, studying her as he thinks about the appropriate punishment to give her. “Maybe I should tie you up, make you helpless. Give you a blindfold, perhaps, so you can’t tell when and where I’m going to touch you.”

Alex swallows but maintains eye contact, and he leans in further, just close enough to affect her but far enough that the onlookers do not suspect them being  _ too _ cosy. 

“Or maybe,” he whispers, his breath warm on her skin, “Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to. Make you wear it whenever you go out. Then maybe you’ll stop flirting with Trevor over there and start behaving like a good girl. Hmm? What do you think?”

She takes a few moments to answer, dazed.

“Then you’ll have to tell the whole world we’re together,” she says, smiling as though challenging him. “And you would never do that?”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “I wouldn’t?” he asks, even softer. “You think I wouldn’t like the whole world to know that I fucked you so hard on the sex swing that you came all over the floor, your legs shaking?”

“Matt,” she whispers. “Trevor’s coming.”

“No.  _ You’re _ coming.” he says, stern and rough. “Give him an excuse. Any excuse. We are leaving now.”

“But -”

“ _ Now _ , Alex.” he says fiercely, letting his anger and impatience show. “If you’re not in the car in five minutes, I will come up here and pull you with me. Do you want to make a scene?”

“No.” she says compliantly. 

“Good girl.” he says, and he walks off.

*

It is four minutes and forty-seven seconds later that she opens the car door to the passenger seat and slides in, cheeks red and breathless. 

“Matt, I -”

But he ignores her, reaching over and pressing the lever under her seat that allows her to slide all the way back. 

“Spread your legs.” he instructs. 

She stares at him, wide-eyed. “Here?” she asks uncertainly. 

He raises an eyebrow in reply and she complies, hesitantly spreading her knees as far as she can go in the tight space.

“Move your dress.” he says, in the same commanding tone. “Pull your knickers down. I want the smell of you all over the car.”

She whimpers and does as she’s directed, taking her knickers off and giving them to him. He has to stop himself from bringing them to his nose and breathing in deeply - he has to control himself to teach her a lesson.

“You’re not allowed to put anything inside you, understand?” he says strictly to her. “Not a finger; not so much as a nail inside your cunt. Rub your clit, do whatever you need. But if I see  _ anything _ enter you, you won’t be allowed to come. Understand?”

She nods. He scowls at her.

“Answer me.”

“I understand.” she whispers. 

“Good. Touch yourself,” he says, changing his tone. She obeys immediately, her fingers flying between her legs. “The faster you come, the closer you are to getting fucked. You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please.” she answers breathlessly, her fingers already rubbing at her clit urgently.

“You like making me angry? You like it when I fuck you angry, don’t you?” he asks, his eyes fixed on her cunt and her fingers, flying desperately over her flesh. “You like it when I drive into you so deep, don’t you? You like it when you’re kneeling on the bed and I’m standing over you, my legs next to your hips and I pound into you so hard your bones shake. You like it when I come all over your pretty little face.”

“Matt,” she cries, her voice all needy and high-pitched. “Please, please touch me. Please, Matt.”

“No,” he says coldly. She shuts her eyes in despair as her fingers continue moving between her legs, her entire body moving up and down with the rhythm. “I’m teaching you a lesson and you will learn it.”

“I’m sorry.” she whispers.

“Good.” he says. Then he continues: “I think I’ll book a hotel for us tonight, hm? I feel like fucking you somewhere new. I’ll reserve a suite and I can fuck you against the wall, make sure the people next door can hear us. You like that, right? You like people hearing you come. Such a needy little slut you are, Alex.”

She whimpers again, her fingers moving faster. 

“Oh, and I’ll fuck you just the way you like,” he says softly. His eyes are still on her cunt and he’s beginning to itch himself - he wants to touch her, wants to lick and suck on her until she’s dry. “On the balcony, stark naked. One leg up on the railing as I fuck you from behind, pulling your hair so hard. Do you think anyone will see us? Or maybe I’ll give you a little lick, your legs spread around my head. Will that satisfy you?”

She’s getting even more desperate now, crying out as her fingers move forcefully along her cunt, wet and sloppy. Matt can smell the delicious scent of her - it is enough to make him salivate. He knows that he will not be able to leave this car park without tasting her at least once.

“You are going to come, Alex,” he says softly, reaching over and pushing her fingers aside. She stares, confused and wide-eyed at him, but he is unable to resist the smell of her. “Look at me.”

She looks up at him as his fingers find her cunt and enter her. making her shiver slightly. Her insides are pulsating around his fingers, desperately clenching at him. The thought of his cock inside her is enough to make him heady.

“Who do you belong to, Alex?” he asks, resting his fingers just inside her. 

“You, Matt,” she answers immediately, never breaking eye contact with him. 

“And who do you fuck?”

“You, Matt.”

“And who do you come for?” 

“You, Matt.” 

“Good girl,” he whispers, leaning over and pressing his lips to the side of her head as his fingers start moving. Her own wet fingers circle his wrist as her hips jerk off the seat, but his movements are unmerciful and unrelenting, with the sole purpose of making her come. “Come for me, my good, good girl.”

She comes instantly at his voice - his deep, seductive voice that is sex personified. His fingers are drenched and he licks them gratefully, breathing in deeply. 

“Matt,” she whispers, looking utterly debauched. Her hair is in a disarray and her dress hiked, her lovely cunt still exposed and her knickers tangled around her heels. “Matt, please?”

“Okay,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss her deeply. “Hotel?”

She nods.


End file.
